One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 30
Tack, and Ayano were facing each other, with their fists to each other face. Tack, was growling, while Ayano had hearts in her eyes. "Wow... You're so bad... And yet I think I can change you. Like... You have a soft center in you, that's waiting to burst!" "Actually, I hope that soft center doesn't burst, I kind of need it." Ayano went across the ship, and came back, with a sheet of paper. She handed it to Tack, and Tack read the paper. "Hmm... 'I love you, will you marry me'? Umm... Mason told me that I should wait until I meet the right person. When I said what that means, he gave me a long story about the right person. Sorry, you're just not what I want." "... Really?" "Sorry." "Well... What do you want?" "I don't know. He just said, 'I would know', but I can tell that... You're just not what I want to be with forever. Sorry." Rangton, takes a few steps back, and runs out the door. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! TACK JUST INSULTED A WOMAN!" Ayano, looks like she's about to sob, when she notices Oak. Her eyes become sparkly, and she jumps on Oak. "Wow... Those eyes... A man, on the road for redemption... Such eyes that have seen many things, and yet... Have experienced nothing..." "I have experienced many things. Like what Butter tastes like... How many times Rangton gets drunk on a Wednesday, which is 4 times, and I have also learned what love is. From a man called... Kyle Vane, and Rebecca Dawson, from the book series 'My love bleeds for you, and only you'. A tale of love, betrayal, and wild Buffaloes." "Hey, Bow Sa Bala made that book." "Yes. He's not very good at writing." "I know. But he's so sweet." Oak, grabs the mask from Freya, and puts it over his head. He does a backflip over Ayano, and strikes a Kamen pose. "If you excuse me, I must find Rangton and Ness. Also, I believe Taka has escaped... I'm not sure, he could be invisible. Goodbye everyone, and I promise... I shall return... In 2 to 3 hours or so." Oak runs away, by running sideways. Christie, watches Oak run away, and faces Ayano, holding her hammer. "Alright lady, it's time to prevent you from driving away all my male friends with your neediness! So put up your dukes, and let's go all out!" Ayano faces Christie, and puts her hand out. "Hello, my name is Ayano." "HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE VOICE CHANGED!" "What do you mean?" "YOU SOUNDED LIKE A 15 YEAR OLD LOVESICK GIRL, AND NOW YOU SOUND LIKE A MATURE WOMAN IN HER 20s!" "Well, around woman, I can be myself. I'm a little nervous around men... Unless they are criminals, or pirates." "Pirates, well, you're in luck, cause we're..." Zozo grabs Christie, and runs toward the corner. "CHRISTIE!" "What?" "Her name... Is Ayano." "... Mommy..." "Look, we have to convince her to leave!" "But how? Wait! I have an idea!" "What?" "You... Must seduce her!" "Well, then we're screwed." "Why?!" "Because I won't." "ZOZO! I DEMAND THAT YOU SEDUCE AN EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE WOMAN WHO WANTS YOU FOR YOUR BODY!" "DAMN! Okay... I'll do that... BUT I WON'T LIKE IT!" Zozo walks toward Ayano, checking his breath, when Tack grabs Zozo, and puts his face to Zozo's. "ZOZO! DON'T DO IT! YOU CAN DO BETTER!" "WAIT, WHAT?!" "HERE, LET ME SHOW YOU WHO IS BETTER!" Tack moves Zozo backward, and shoves him towards Christie. "Go." "YOU SHIP US?!" "No, I want you two to be a couple because I find you two extremely adorable, and if you don't become a couple, I'll be extremely depressed for some reason that I just can't explain at all." Zozo is suddenly right next to Christie, and Tack smiles. Tack suddenly puts his hand up, and runs out the room. "I FORGOT ABOUT BALDUR!" Zozo, Christie, Freya, and Ayano are all alone, with Ayano chewing on a strip of bacon, and looking around. "Well... Things just got weird." - Vance, running across the water, notices an island, and he jumps on it. He does a salute, and notices the place is raining constantly, rubble surrounds him and is covered in vines. He notices a sign, and goes out to read it. "Enies Lobby... Wasn't this a famous place a few hundred years ago? Well, I'm getting closer. Real closer. TACK, I SHALL CATCH YOU, AND THEN USE YOU TO FURTHER MY CAREER!" Vance runs across the water, heading towards Water 7, getting closer each and every single step. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc